Maximum Ride: CIAI
by River DeLuca
Summary: Maximum Ride was a 26 year old college student from Dallas, Texas. Until she passed a test. THE test that would change her life forever.
1. You can do it, Max!

Chapter 1

"Come on,Max! You can do it! Keep running! Just another mile to the drop!" I whispered to myself. My name is Maximum Evangeline Ride. I'm 26 years old and running for my life from some of the most dangerous people on earth. You might ask how an ordinary,everyday college student from Fort Worth, Texas could end up running for her life? I'll tell you. It was an ordinary school day as I walked through the doors of my English class room...ordinary except for ONE thing...only my teacher, Mr. Walters, and two men in black where standing in the room.

"Ms. Ride?" the tall, dark haired agent asked. He was quite charming...black silky hair slid over one side of his dark rimmed sunglasses.

"Depends on who's asking" I retorted, my voice fulling of curiosity and a little bit of fear.

"On March 6th you were given a math and logistics test evaluating your ability to think logically under stress. You finished the most complex test in the world...in under 4 minutes" replied the other agent. He was almost as tall as the first guy but with blond hair and blue eyes.

"It wasn't that complex...you just had to solve the math problems to figure out the placement of those blocks" I stated.

"Ms. Ride..." said the first guy, the handsome one. "Those are seen as separate tests by

almost everyone who takes them. You are among the top 1% in the WORLD that figures out those tests are related" he continued.

"Ok. Cool. What exactly does THAT mean?" I sassed back. Then they go on to explain that they wanted me to work for this "agency" called CIAI. It stands for "Central Intelligence Against Itex". They explained Itex was an agency kidnapping children and doing experiments on them, torturing them, and mind controlling them till they were old enough to carry out missions. They said they were working to try and bring them down...and that they need people like ME for the job. I agreed after many hours of talking,arguing, and questioning the guys. 7 months later here I am..running through the Arizona desert after stealing a vile of 98% human 2% avian blood that they had mixed together and was injecting poor innocent children with. I had run 3 miles and my sides felt as if daggers were digging in them. The cool, crisp, clean desert air invaded my lungs keep me awake and running. My heart felt like a thousand drums beating in unison . 15 more feet to go, I can do it...I ran really hard the last two feet and pulled out my shoot just as I threw myself off the scarlet red cliff. The long brown hair whipping through the wind as I descended. The eight men that had been chasing me shot at me from above but it was pitch black so missed but at least five feet. After I landed I dis attached myself from the shoot running about 12 feet over to a dark, hunter green jeep that held Fang, that tall dark haired agent from that day.

"You got the vile?" he inquired.

"Yeah" I replied, vaguely aware of anything. I had been up 57 hours sneaking around that facility and I was tired. I slept all the way back to CIAI headquarters, which was in Washington D.C., right under the Lincoln memorial.


	2. Debriefing

Chapter 2

"Max! Max! Come on, wake up!" shouted a messy blond blur.

"Go AWAY Iggy!" I shouted, smacking him right in the face with my pillow. Iggy was that other guy who was with Fang that day. Iggy and I had become friends, no, more like siblings. He was two years older then me placing him at 28. He watched over me, took care of me, checked up on me, and protected me whenever I needed it. He was always there if I needed someone to talk to...and he often made me breakfast if I got home late after a mission. He was an AMAZING cook. I loved that guy.

"Max, you have a debriefing at 1400 hours." He informed me.

"So? Debrief FANG for once...I'm TIRED" I complained.

"He wasn't the main agent in this mission, Max. YOU were. Now move it!" He shouted, grabbing my covers and a pillow away from me. That left me laying a pitch black leather couch in Fang's office. He had apparently carried me there and dumped me last night. The couch even SMELLED like him. Gosh that was such a comforting scent.

"Max! Debriefing is just around the corner!" Fang said. Speak of the devil. He stood there in the doorway looking so...I don't know, hot? To most people, 7 months may not be a very long time to fall in love with somebody but with me, it was more then enough.

Fang and Iggy were the ones who trained me. They put up with my reluctance to learn, my attitude, and my anger. At that time when they approached me that day my parents, Jeb and Valencia Martinez, had gotten a divorce, my sister Ella had said she hated me and never wanted to see me again because I "stole her boyfriend", and best friend Dylan had died in a motorcycle accident. I was at rock bottom. But they took me, trained me, cared, and watched out for me. It was like we had our own click, our own group, our own, well...flock. Our first mission together was rescuing our agent Dominic, or to us flock, Nudge. They had saved my life more than once that mission. Well, Fang had. Iggy was distracted because 24 year old, beautiful, fashionably conscious Nudge...was his girlfriend. They were an odd but cute couple.

"Fine fine FINE!" I shouted. I jumped up and walked over to Fang's desk and opened his right middle drawer. I grabbed the extra shirt he kept stashed there in case he ruined his other one. This shirt was an ocean blue,businessy type shirt with buttons. I grabbed it out of the drawer and then shut it.

"Max...that's MY extra shirt! Not yours!" He whined.

"Well it's mine now! Besides..I'm FILTHY! Look at me! I won't go to a debriefing like this!" I said pointing to my shirt. It was cut and had blood and smoke all over it. I walked out of his office and down the hall to Nudges office leaving Fang sighing and Iggy laughing. The corridors had white walls with black marble floors. They aways kept the AC down so low that you froze. The lights look like they were made of silver crystallized metal. I tapped lightly on Nudges door hoping she was there.

"Max, come in! My jeans are in my bottom drawer." She said laughing. She and I were about the same size, except my legs were a little longer.

"Ok. Thanks" I said smiling. She looked great today with a fuschia skirt that went up to her knees and lime green v neck.

"Umm Nudge? These aren't jeans..." I said holding up a pair of jean shorts that would go all the way up my thigh.

"What? I had the...wait..I lent those out to Angel...I'm sorry, Max. I lent the jeans to Angel, those are all I've got." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." I say. I smiled at her and then proceeded to the ladies room where I slipped off my ripped black pants and black t-shirt exchanging them for Fang's shirt and Nudges super short short shorts.

After I'd washed my face and hands I proceeded to the debriefing room where Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Director Vance would be waiting. We field agents don't really have dress code as strict as the office workers do, but we still get in trouble for wearing anything above our knees to work. Which meant that I was into a lot of trouble. I glanced at my watch, it was 1:54 p.m. which meant I had 6 minutes before debriefing which was just enough time. I stepped onto the elevator and pushed floor 5. I waited patiently until the elevator descended 5 floors. Most times when you hit a higher number..the elevator would arise..but since we were in an underground secret facility..the floors got higher the lower you went. The elevator slurred to a halt as I stepped out on the 5th floor heading straight for the debriefing room. I like that room cause the windows are sort of tinted. Makes you feel all..."special agenty".

As I walked through the doors I saw three things. Iggy and Nudge were in their own corner talking, the Director was on the phone, and Fang was staring at me with his mouth gaped open. He has never seen me in anything other than jeans and t-shirts.

"Fang, seriously?" I commented. "You need to get a life".

"Max...your wearing...shorts. SHORT short shorts. You look..." Right at that moment I decided to grab a book off the shelf and hurl it at his face. Yes, I DO throw books at 26 years old.

"Shut it. OK?" I remark. Right at that moment Director Vance turned to face me.

"Ms. Ride, you know the rules" he said. His voice full of agitation and warning.

"Yes sir. I had no other attire after.." I tried to say before he cut me off.

"Understandable. Next time, be prepared." he warned.

"Yes sir." I replied and sat down next to Fang.

"Ok. Debriefing is in session." The Director stated. "Ms. Ride, please tell us of your latest mission". I hate debriefings, I think they're stupid. They have you write a report on your mission as well as brief you...it's all stupid.

"On October 21st 2011, at 600 hours, I entered the building as a forensic scientist where I proceeded to carry out the ordinary duties of one. At 1700 hours I began surveillance of the medical lab in which all viles of combined DNA are stored. It was kept under lock and key where only medicals officers of level 4 security clearance or higher could enter." I stated. I flashed back to all the "experiments" locked up in a cage. There were animals of all sorts. Dogs,horses,monkeys,rats,rabbits,cows..and there were children. Children shut into dogs crates. It was awful..there were babies in dog crates..laying there, dead. No life in them at all. They were thrown into the trash can like dis-guarded garbage. I had to hold it together...show no emotion at all. Nobody cared. To them, they were helping millions of people all for the "greater good". This was great. And it certainly wasn't good.

"A scientist came to retrieve a vile when they were called to an emergency surgery. They thought no one was there. So they left it open. That was when I grabbed the vile and returned to my office. Approximately 30 minutes later the alarm went off. I knew it had been discovered missing so I proceeded to exit the when an officer caught me off guard. He asked to see my ID so then I knocked him out and continued toward the exit. That's when four security officers came running after and called for back up. I exited the door and ran the four miles to rendezvous with eight men on my tail. I then jumped off the cliff having attached my shoot to myself when running, met up with Fang. There we proceeded to Washington." I reported.

"Thank you, Ms. Ride" said Director Vance. "Debriefing dismissed.

_**Hey guys! Please review and tell me what you think! Any and all suggestions welcome! **_


	3. A mole in CIAI

_**My head turned around to see the rest of my flock flying with me, Nudge,Iggy,Angel, and her older brother Gazzy. We were just...well..flying in the Arizona desert. The sun setting on the horizon making it look as if it were on fire. The cool breeze setting in as twilight creeped up. Fang and I were holding hands, my hand reaching downward to hold his rough,callused, loving hand. Flying made it seems as if we were the only ones in existence.**_

_**(beep beep beep)**_

I reached over and slammed my alarm off. Today was our day off, by "our day" I mean Fang,Iggy,Nudge, and mine. Debriefing was yesterday and I wanted to get that mission outta my head. As if on cue Fang walked through my bedroom door and handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Hey" I say groggily. Just then Iggy walked through carrying Nudge and placed her on my bed.

"Hey, Max!" giggled Nudge. After the debriefing we had all gone out to dinner then everyone crashed at my place. My apartment is located on the west side of town on a street called Miracle. My apartment was on the 7th floor over looking most of the city. It was a two bedroom one bath apartment. The boys took the guest room while Nudge and I got the bedroom.

"You all hungry? I could fix something..." offered Iggy.

"I'm starved." I stated, "I'll eat any and everything you fix..".

"Ok, count Max in. How about you guys?" Iggy inquires.

"Sure" both Fang and Nudge reply at the same moment. We watched movies, played games, and laughed just like care free teenagers. That let us forget all the bad, horrible, traumatic events of our most recent mission.

"I'll help!" volunteers Nudge.

"I thought they'd never leave." Fang stated.

"Oh come on.." I replied getting up off the bed and stretching. Fang took the opportunity to stand up and wrap his arms around my waist, kissing my neck from behind. Causing my heart to speed up to a ridiculous speed .

"Um...Fang? Just what exactly do ya..yo..you th..think your doing?" I stuttered. I tried to walk away but he spun me around and kissed me. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist causing my upper body to be in closer tighter contact with him. The feeling of his lips pressed against mine was a shock but a welcomed one. I mindlessly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. My heart was racing so very fast through all of it. We broke apart panting from lack of air, letting our foreheads touch.

"Hey guys! What are y'a..." she stopped mid- sentenced with a tone of realization, "Oh..never mind!".

Just then Fang slipped his left hand down to my legs sweeping me up in his arms and tossing me gently on the black smooth couch that resided across the room by my bedroom window.

"Uh...Fang? What exactly do you want?" I questioned. I love him. Yes, love him. But I'm not giving into him that easily.

"Max..." he said, impatiently leaning in to kiss me. I turned my head to the side so Fang ended up kissing my neck.

"This'll do just as good." He said as his hand came up to caress my neck. He sat on the couch beside me as I held myself up by my elbows. He started kissing my neck and before I knew what had happened he had pulled me over his knee where he was holding my upper body securely in his arms and kissing me so very...passionately. I just laid there letting him. I liked his persistence. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Um...guys? Guys? Guuuuuyysss. GUYS!" shouted Iggy. "Breakfast is ready!" he informed us laughing. He turned and headed back to the kitchen. I sat up and stared at Fang. I looked deep into his obsidian eyes. Those dark, mysterious, loving eyes. They sparkled so much right now. It made my heart race just to think that I was the one who had caused it.

"Um..we should..uh..go..to..you know..eat?" I said. Motioning for him to get off the couch. Fang reluctantly got up and headed for the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Do you guys always make out like that?" Nudge smirked as we walked into the kitchen and sat down. Iggy was already sitting at my glass breakfast room table on the side facing the amazing view of downtown. Nudge grabbed her and I a plate and proceeded to sit at the right of, and as close to, Iggy as she could get. I sat beside her and grabbed my fork to start devouring the delicious homemade pancakes and bacon that Iggy and Nudge had so graciously prepared. Fang served himself and sat right next to me inhaling his food as fast as his mouth would let him. Fang, while I DO love him, eats like a pig. A very masculine, funny, and ATTRACTIVE pig...but a pig none the less.

"Geez guys..this saved my life" I commented with a face full of bacon and syrup. Yes, I too eat rather unmannerly. And NO. I'm not ladylike. We all were so hungry we didn't converse until after breakfast had been eaten entirely. As we were carrying our plates to the kitchen Iggy and Fang decided to burp..in unison.

"GUYS! Come ON!" I complained.

"You know..y'all aren't really attractive when you do that" said Nudge. Iggy walked up to her and picked her up twirling her around. A blush slowly worked it's way to my face as I felt Fang staring at me with a look of...I don't know. Love, admiration, and desire? I looked away and turned to walk to my room.

"Hey guys I'ma go take a sh..." right as I spoke a grenade was hurled through my breakfast room window blowing up my breakfast room knocking Iggy, Nudge and Fang into the living room wall. I was thrown directly into the kitchen cabinets knocking my head hard on a glass door. I sat up shaking seeing flames encase my breakfast room as I fell back helplessly into darkness.

"Fang! She's awake!" shouted a familiar feminine voice. A voice I was not awake enough to recognize. Just as I tried to sit up strong arms encased me helping me to sit up right on this atrocity of an infirmary bed.

"What the heck happened?" I asked unsure of anything. "Last thing I remember was seeing red lights and water" I said.

"Um Max? That was your apart on fire and your dining room table busting" replied Nudge who had suddenly appeared from no where.

"What? Why? And where am I?" I inquired.

"Your at the headquarters infirmary, Max" said Angel. She has this habit of just appearing out of no where. They went on to explain how they had investigated this case and they believed that one of the agents at ITEX knew who we were, where we worked, and what we had "barrowed". They told me I had been out for one week and they hadn't gotten very far into the investigation but they believed there was a mole in CIAI reporting back to Itex all information on our team. I was hoping they were wrong. I don't particularly like having my apartment blown to hell. Iggy was up top getting debriefed by Director Vance while the others were down with me. They had all been cleared to go home after the first two or three days. I was the last allowed out. I had some cuts and bruises as well as one cracked rib but nothing that major. They let me go on the condition that someone watch me. Of course, guess who stepped up to the plate? Iggy? No. Nudge? No. Angel? No. Fang? Yes...Fang. So here I was, perfectly able to attend myself but having Fang "babysit" me. Great. Nice way to get out of the hospital. So here I was...being driven to Fang's house being that mine was burnt and looked like hell.

I had never been to Fang's house before...we were heading to the outer rims of town into this quiet secluded neighbor hood. He pulled up to this tiny, well kept, neat looking house on Memory Street.

"You live HERE?" I asked full of amazement. Fang didn't seem like the kind of guy to have a well kept yard or trees growing or flowers.

"Um yeah. I do." He replied.

"Why do you have flowers? That's for girls.." I said snickering.

"I enjoy gardening. I enjoy nature. It helps me to divert my mind to normal things instead of the horror and torture of my work." He stated.

"Fair enough" I said as I fumbled to undo my seat belt. I walked around to the back of the trunk and pulled out a small bag of clothes...everything of mine was destroyed so Nudge gave me some pairs of jeans and well fitting black t-shirts. I proceeded to the front door of the house while Fang unlocked the door. Once the lock was undone he ushered me into this absolutely gorgeous small house. Shiny wood flooring. CLEAN wood flooring. He took me through the living room which had earthy green walls and tan couches as well as a medium sized TV and a computer in the corner nearest the kitchen. Then we went right down a hall to a small but pretty blue bed room that had purple curtains and a purple and gray bed cover.

"YOU chose all these colors?" I asked while turning to look at him.

"Nope. This was my little sisters room before she got married" he said. Fang has a little sister who ran off with this guy and got married. She hasn't talked to him in years.

"Oh".

"I'll be in the room across you if you need me. The bathroom is down the hall and to your left." He said as he turned to leave.

"Fang WAIT" I said as he turned around. Right as his eyes met mine I pulled him to me pressing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. My head came up to about his chin and I just rested my head there on his chest listening to him breath while feeling his arms encircle my shoulders pulling me even closer. I jut let him hold me. I felt all the fear and tension and shock melt from me as I was being held in the arms of the man I loved most.

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I spent two weeks in my favorite state and didn't have time to write. Then I got writers block...but thanks to my best friend that was easily fixed! :D So...tell me what you think about this one. :)**_


	4. PizzaExtra Large Pepperoni

Chapter 4

**Nudge's Pov**

"Iggy! Get OFF!" I shouted full of frustration. We were back at CIAI headquarters investigating the explosion further and possibilities as to who the mole was. Very few agents had security clearance high enough to obtain any information on what we were working on. I was TRYING to run a background check on Agent Garret Polenski, better known to us as Gazzy / the Gasman. He was a 23 year old agent who had been assigned to field work rather very quickly and I had my suspicions about him. Other than the fact that he was loud, rude, annoying, and had MAJOR "digestion" issues, there was a 3 year gap in his resume. You might be thinking "of course there is a 3 year gap in his resume...he works for a SECRET AGENCY!" but it's supposed to all be there in CIAI personnel records, and it's not. I mean...OUR agency appears..but there is a gap between his college and work history that should be filled and it's not. So I am conducting my own investigation. It looks as if he is 1. the person who is tipping off Itex or 2. he's being framed.

"But Nudge your warm and very..soft" said the ever so annoying Iggy. He's curled up on my couch right next to me laying on shoulder where I can't type.

"That's not gonna work this time..GET. OFF. NOW!" I shout as I shove him to the floor. He lands with a nice hard thump accompanied by my laughter.

"You Nudge, your not very cute when you do that" he states.

"I'm TRYING find out who almost killed us, how they knew we existed, why they picked us when we are just the field agents who don't HAVE the information they want, and what agent at CIAI is helping them? You have no idea how tedious it is to type with a 200 pound gorilla laying on your shoulder. I also think you should find another position being that that one is bad for your neck. I mean...it's not very nice of you to..." right at that moment Iggy flopped back down on the couch placing his hand over my mouth.

"Nudge? SHUT UP!" he said. "You have a never ending motor mouth you know that?" he continued.

"I know. Can we get back to work now?" I ask.

"Yepp, we can one. One more thing though." He states.

"And what would...?" right at that moment he pulls me in and kisses me.

"Ok NOW we can get back to work" he says. That guy makes it hard to concentrate. I can continue running my background checks on Gazzy, Hadget, the medical officer, and Agents Bridger and Hath.

**Max's Pov**

I have stayed at Fang's house a total of 2 days now. He's helped me get around place, gotten things off of high shelves (despite my protesting), and just kept me company. About that whole "incident" that first day, he and I have decided to just be friends...that that whole thing was a moment of weakness for us both. That we had just been so stress and up tight and that that was us letting that all go. It was awkward for a while but now that has all just melted away. I hope Nudge and Iggy find something soon. I HATE being stuck here..not ALLOWED to do anything even though I am PERFECTLY fine. Just as I am walking into the kitchen I hear Fang's cell phone ringing. Since mine was blown to bits we are sharing his.

"Hello. This Max" I say.

"Max! You and Fang had better get down here. NOW!" shouted Nudge.

"Ok calm down. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know who is tipping off Itex, who tried to kill us, how they got the information, and who is framing Gazzy" she shouts.

"Ok that's good enough for me!" I say, "See you soon" I say as I slam the phone shut.

"Fang!" I shout bursting through his bedroom door and into his room.

"Get. Out. NOW" he says throwing his pillow at me and rolling over.

"Nudge has figured it all out and wants down there! NOW!" I shout, grabbing his keys and headed for the door.

"Maxie darling, you aren't driving" he says running out the door pulling his shirt over his head.

"1. My name isn't Maxie. 2. I AM driving. Deal with it" I say slipping into the car and turning it on.

"You can either ride with me FANGY dearest. Or you can hitchhike 10 miles to CIAI...your choice." I shout through the rolled down window. He grunts and gets into the small, gray car. I strap myself in and back out of the driveway heading straight for CIAI.

"You know..your a pain in the mornings. And your a pain about driving. Never knew you were so stubborn" I turn and say to Fang.

"Max, your a pain morning, noon, and night. I don't want to hear about it. You leave your laundry everywhere, you NEVER hang your towel up after a shower..and your shoes constantly reside in kitchen where they don't belong" he says as I pull around another corner.

"ME? Your laundry is never clean, you use dirty towels that are left all over the living room, and you don't ever shave properly. So get off my back." I say. After a few minutes of arguing we pull up to the Lincoln Memorial and go around to our secret entrance. As we delicately write our names and pass codes on to this "stone" pad, the walls break apart to reveal a small enclosed elevator on which we descended to the 5th floor. We walked down black marble halls that seemed to go on forever. We rounded a corner to left and it was the first door on the right.

"Max! Thanks for getting here! Oh hi Fang!" said Nudge waving at Fang.

"Hey guys? Y'all want to go out to eat?" Iggy suggested.

"Um..Iggzy? You just called here to come here?" Fang said.

"I know..but we can't talk here." He said in a whisper.

"Um okay? Is La Madeleine's alright with you guys?" I ask. What? I want French food.

"Why not? Let's go." Says Nudge.

"Hey Fang..your with me" says Iggy. So as it turns out Nudge and I rode together while Fang and Iggy rode together.

"So Max...how has it been? You know...staying with Fang?" Nudge asked with a hint of a smirk concealed in her voice.

"Good. Slightly annoying but good. Why?" I replied taking a left Gallifrey Ave..

"Oh just wondering.." She said.

"Nudge...we don't work. We aren't, and never will be, a 'thing' okay?" I say sneaking a glance at her smiling face.

"Whatever Max, whatever." She said. I pulled on to Watergate Str. And pulled a right into the shopping mall that resided there. In there was a JCPenny, Claire's, Yogurt Story, a huge mall, some shoe store called Timelord Shoes...odd named, and then a few restaurants, La Madeleine's being among them. We all piled out of the cars and walked into the restaurant to get in line.

"Good evening. What may I get you?" asked the waitress as we grabbed our trays and placed them on the wooden slidey thing you place your trays on.

"I would like the Chicken Salad sandwhich with a Chicken Caesar salad please" I say.

"Max...that's all you ever get. Every time we come here you get the same thing.." says Fang.

"Yeah..so? You got a problem with that?" I retort.

"No, he doesn't" says Nudge as she steps up. "I'll have the exact same thing" she says. The boys were lame and decided to order ham and cheese sandwhiches..the only thing that made it French was the croissant. We ordered our food, grabbed our trays, and sat down in a quiet closed off corner.

"So what was so bad you couldn't tell us at the headquarters?" I ask while lifting up my sandwich to eat a generous sized portion.

"Um Max? Director Vance also has a gap in his resume..I did some research..and it turns out he was hired by Jack Hammond, Director of Itex. He was fired for trying to sell the combined blood out to the Chinese government. He then was he was hired by CIAI to "work against Itex" but as it turns CIAI is trying to beat Itex to the punch. They are just trying to do what Itex is doing, faster. It was CIAI who sent those guys to your apartment, not Itex. Max? Fang? They want us dead." Said Nudge. At this point my mouth was hanging open with my sandwich still in my hands with the sandwich half way to my mouth. I looked ovcr at Fang whose eyes where the size of an extra large pizza...a pepperoni pizza.

_**Hey guys! I hope you like it. This chapter is lame but was hilariously fun to write! Give me your opinions on where you would like to see the story go! Also..what do you guys think on Max and Fang getting together? All feedback is welcomed. Comments,criticism, and advice is much appreciated. :) **_

_**Also * Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters used FROM Maximum Ride..credit goes to James Patterson.**_


	5. Breakfast and bombs!

CHAPTER 5

Max, nothing you do can change anything. Events are in motion that cannot be stopped. Not by you. Not by Fang. Not by ANY one. Itex will create a perfect future. Where everyone is equal. Everyone is the same. There will be no more pain, disasters, disappointments. We can depend on Itex for everything. A new flawless race of humans will be incorporated into the New World Order. All of the imperfection, sad, and disgusting humans shall die to make way for a perfect world. I was strapped down to a metal table being forced to listen to this insane maniac. It felt as if his preaching about the New World Order and this thing Agenda 21 were endless. He was saying how our population would be reduced. How a certain few humans selected by Itex would join this new race of superior beings. How we would be forced to live in selected areas under constant supervision. Itex went a lot deeper than any of us thought. We thought it was just some sickos experimenting on us for fun..but we were wrong. We, the Flock, had been heading to Arizona to gather information when we were apprehended by about 500 erasers coming at us from every angle. They over took us all, but NOT without a fight I assure you, and dragged us to Itex headquarters. When I get out of here, HELL will not be far enough for Jeb. And that s exactly what he ll pay.  
>You know...your just passing time till a slot opens up in trembling hills ya know. I said, There s no way your getting out of this. Oh Max. Max. Max. Max. Your wrong...and you ll finally pay the ultimate price for your ignorance. Dr. Jekyll said, pulling out a needle that was concealed in his coat. It was filled with some limey green fluid. I immediately began twist and turning and pulling hard at the straps which were constraining me.<br>I m GOING to kill you I shouted.  
>No Max..it is I who will kill YOU! he said as he injected me with that green fluid. I felt my heart rate slowly dropping and my breathing began slowing down.<p>

I jerked up breathing rapidly. My dreams are getting weirder and weirder. Itex had unwantingly managed to weave its way into my dreams. Maybe it s just hormones.  
>Max! Move it move it move it! Breakfast is ready! And we gotta hit the road soon! shouted Nudge. We had stopped at a hotel for the night and were getting out of D.C. as fast as we could. After we left the restaurant we went back to find that CIAI was monitoring Nudges house, so we high tailed it. It was 6 a.m. and I was tired, confused, shocked, and angry. CIAI had not only lied to us..but played on our patriotism as well. They used our skills and the fact that we wanted to protect our country to harm innocent people, and that infuriates me. We had taken the highway south and wound up in a little quiet town called forest heights. One hotel. Small restaurant, hardware and grocery store, small doctor s office. That s about it. So up I jump and put on a black I 3 David Tennant t-shirt and jeans with nikes and head out the door to the hotel restaurant. I smell pancakes, muffins, bacon and eggs awaiting me as well as Fang and Iggy shoving food in as fast as it will go. Those boys eat like pigs.<br>Wow. Nice thing to wake up to. You guys could eat up a chinese buffet if we let you.. I remarked. Piling pancakes and muffins on my plate. After I add bacon to the bunch I stopped by the juice dispenser and got a glass of apple juice to finish everything off.  
>So..where to now? I ask as I slide in to a seat beside Fang. I couldn t help but notice how attractive he looked in his gray t-shirt and slim fitted camo pants.<br>Hey Max? What are you staring at? asked Iggy raising his eyebrow.  
>Um nothing. I was just thinking...I have a friend..back in Texas who might could help us. He s real smart, good with computers, and works as a science professor in a college. He s an old friend and someone I m sure we can trust. I said as I began to devour my food.<br>Name? asked Nudge.  
>Thomas. Thomas Young. I reply.<br>It s seems like the start of a plan to me. Being that we haven t yet produced any other ideas. But you know, Texas is such a long drive from here. The car might brake down. We might have a flat. We could be stuck with no money. Itex AND CIAI could follow us and assassinate us when we re asleep. They could, I don t know, buy out Thomas? Max have you even thought this through? Everythin... Iggy luckily had the sense to put his hand over Nudge s mouth being that she was speaking at about 120 mph. Motor Mouth was the most appropriate nickname ever given to a person in Nudges case.  
>Nudge, no matter WHAT we do, no matter WHERE we go...they will find us. If we use our credit cards we are dead in the water. If we use our cell phones were dead. So we have GOT to take SOME chances. I say we go to the atm at the store, withdraw all our cash from our debit cards, and head to Texas. But that s me. It s not like I m the leader of our little flock or anything. I say, drinking down my juice and heading for my hotel room.<p>

FANG S POV

That Max..she s the most stubborn girl I ve ever met.  
>You know guys, I agree with Max. And your right Nudge..it IS somewhere to start. So why not give it a shot? It s far away from D.C. too. I say.<br>Fine we ll do it said Iggy finishing off his eggs.  
>Ok great. Whatever. But when we die... began Nudge but shut up when Iggy gave her the your NOT finishing that sentence look. I jumped up from the table and ran after Max.<br>Max..what s wrong? I ask.  
>Nothing You sure? Nope. Now I m going pack. Unless you want to help me LEAVE. She said in this uncharacteristically sharp tone.<br>Sure why not? I m already packed. I say as we enter the elevator up to the 3rd floor. The elevator ride was uncomfortably quiet. Ever since we agreed that what happened between us was a mistake...we hadn t been alone much or even had a chance to really talk. I knew it wasn t a mistake, that I loved her. But I don t think she felt the same. We stepped out of the elevator and head to room 318 which was shared by her and Nudge.  
>Wow..for being her three days the room is a dump. I stated.<br>Yeah..whatever. It s not like yours was any cleaner. She said.

MAX S POV Why did he come in here? Doesn t he get the fact I DON T WANT HIM HERE! I began foldig up my shirts and jeans and putting them into my suitcase while Fang found a clean spot on my bed to sit on.  
>You know Max... right at that time we got a call from downstairs. I picked up the receiver just in time to hear Nudge yell..<br>MAX! We have GOT to go. NOW . That was all I needed as I threw my into my bag, zipped it and ran out the door. Fang followed my example and ran out. We took the stairs and ran out east exit around to our black jeep. Fang and Iggys luggage was in the back already and Nudge and I shared a bag so we had everything. Just as we got to the car Nudge and Iggy ran out followed by two guys in suits.  
>START. THE. CAR. That was all Fang needed before he jumped in and started the ignition. I jumped in beside him while we pulled out and picked Nudge and Iggy up.<br>GO GO GO! I yelled as Fang pulled out of the hotel parking lot and did a 360 right in the middle of the road. Right as we were heading to the road they pulled out behind us and fired. Nudge got shot in the shoulder and collapsed in the back seat while Iggy grabbed a grenade and threw it. It landed right in front of the black Sedan as it skidded to a halt. Apparently one of the tires had blown. Fang turned and headed straight for the highway heading south west.  
>Oh my gosh! Nudge! You okay? I asked.<br>Uh yeah I m.. she passed out midway through her sentence. Iggy pulled her over to him to look at her.  
>She s shot in the shoulder. She s lost a LOT of blood guys. We gotta get her to a hospital. NOW. He said. His voice shaking and scared. Don t you just love my life?<p>

*Disclaimer* I don t not own any of these characters. They belong strictly to James Patterson.  
>Hey guys! What d y all think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block! XD Any ideas would be much appreciated! <p>


	6. Maps, Coffee, Conflict, and Spies

CHAPTER 6

"Whether or not I do that is NONE of your business! Take a hike!" Here we were...in the middle of downtown Dallas, with OUT a map and Fang refusing to ask for directions. Men are always stubborn when it comes to this.  
>"Max, calm down."<br>"If you say that ONE MORE TIME...I'll knock you cold..got it? YOU'RE the one refusing to ask for directions in a giant city, that you have NEVER been in. You took us into a vacuum company's office and THEN into a Mongolian restaurant. It's quite clear you have absolutely NO IDEA...what you're doing!" I said as I turned to head to a Barnes & Noble which resided right across the street. I, Max, was going to get a map and find the building...with OUT Fang's help if I had to.  
>"Where are you going, Max?" asked Fang.<br>"To get a map. And coffee". I answered as I grabbed my wallet and headed for the crossing. Nudge and Iggy where back at our hotel resting. Nudge had been able to leave the hospital three days after the surgery but was still tired so Iggy stayed with her. Which left Fang and I to our arguments.  
>"We ARE NOT DOING THAT! MOVE!" I shout as I reach for a map. Right as I reach for a map labeled "Dallas for Dummies" I realized that this guy across the way, pretending to look preoccupied, had been tailing us since we left the hotel. I had to try to alert Fang as discreetly a possible. I grab the map, grab his arm, and head for the Starbucks coffee shop.<br>"But anyway, um could I get four Latinos to go please?" I asked the waitress.

Fang gives me this strange look and I casually glance in the stalkers direction. I then note that he looked in his early 30's and was some what chubby. We could probably out run him if worst came to worst. Then again, we COULD take him in for "interrogation"...Max style. Which would probably involve a lot of shouting, punching, and physical pain..but anyway. BACK to reality. Fang looks to where I glanced and grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it as a sign of conformation. We pay for the coffee and map and head out of the shop back to the hotel. We were going to get information from this guy if it kills him. We went past the building we had entered earlier down 3 more blocks and hung a left to reveal a Holiday Inn. We entered the hotel lobby and headed straight for the elevator up to the 3rd floor. Fang and I positioned ourselves on both sides of the stairway door knowing the guy had followed us up. I nodded to Fang as we heard footsteps approaching the door. Right as he came through I grab his head and jammed it into my knee the punched him in the gut as Fang grabbed him and threw him into room 322 where Iggy and Nudge where.  
>"Ok. Start talking... BEFORE you lose body parts" I threaten as I throw him into a chair and tie down his wrists with rope I happened to have in my back pack. He seems a little nervous and not about to talk so I leave Fang with him while I drag Nudge and Iggy into the adjoining living room (we got a suite).<br>"WHAT is he doing here? And you BROUGHT HIM BACK TO OUR HOTEL ROOM! MAX!" Iggy started losing his cool at this point. He'd been up for a while with Nudge and was exhausted and worried.  
>"Sorry. We didn't exactly have OPTIONS here. Besides...we NEED to know who sent him" I started.<br>"Max? Why can't we just..oh I don't know? Change our names? Move to Arizona? Go to college? Live NORMAL lives? Drop off the grid. Live in the country? You know..where they WON'T find us. Cause I've always wanted to move to the deser..." Nudges voice trailed off as Iggy and I both stared at her with this "can it" look.  
>"You KNOW none of this is right. That we HAVE to tell what we've seen. Doing this to human beings is wrong. They played off our "patriotism" and used us against our knowledge to harm the very people we swore to protect. We have a DUTY to them to tell the truth. You know this, Nudge". I say as I look into her brown eyes. She looks scared and weak and tired. I turned around and head back to the bedroom part of the room where Fang had apparently managed to get some information out of the guy.<br>"Why?"  
>"It was my orders." He said.<br>"Who sent you?" questioned Fang.  
>"CIAI" the guy answered<br>"For what reason?" he continued.  
>"They said that you guys had stolen some top secret vile of DNA or something and that I was to bring you guys in. That's all. I swear." He said.<br>"What's your name?" I asked him.  
>"Josh. Josh Fairfax. I was just doing my job." He said.<br>"Yeah." I cut him lose with my knife. Fang looked at me in shocked drug me aside.

"Max! What do you think you're DOING?" He asked.  
>"Letting him go. BACK to CIAI. With a message." I replied with a tone of authority. I didn't want to kill the guy and CIAI needs to know they can't continue their work without opposition anymore.<p>

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Max." Said Fang.

"So do I." I say as I head back.  
>"Tell Director Vance that he has opposition. That the truth about him and ITEX is out. He know what we mean" I say as I knock the guy out cold. We wrote that on a piece of paper and stuck it in the pocket of his brown jacket. We took him and left him in an alley outside of the downtown area. We packed up our things and decided we would contact my friend from our hotel in Fort Worth which was two cities over. Oh the life of being a spy.<p> 


	7. A long awaited situation

Chapter 7

We were heading to Fort Worth to find my friend Thomas Young. Iggy was driving with Nudge leaned lightly on his shoulder. I looked over to see Fang just staring out the window...I wonder what he's thinking. He and I haven't exactly talked about "us" per-say...especially with all that has happened. I mean, you can't exactly carry on a relationship when you work where we work. And you can't really carry on a relationship with anyone OUTSIDE of where we work...you might reveal top secret details that would compromise our missions. After everything we've been through, I think I'm falling in love with Fang...which makes it even harder considering our situation. I could lose him any time. He could lose me any time. It would never work anyway. We've started fighting a lot more since all this happened. I honestly think it's the stress. Fang and I haven't really discussed our relationship...even if we are even in one. Right now I want to be close to him...but at the same time I'm even more afraid. I feel a tear rolling down my face and discreetly wipe it away.

"Hey Max? We are almost there. I'm going to get us all our rooms." Iggy said pulling off the highway and on to a road that had 4 separate hotels. He chose the Sheridan hotel. We got out while he went to book us all a room. Fang and I got 643 and him and Nudge got 644, right across the hall from us. We took our bags up while Iggy and Nudge parked the car...those two are almost inseparable. Which left Fang and I to ride the elevator up... alone.

"Max?" Fang's dark, steady, voice breaking the silent.

"Um..yeah?" I replied...a little nervous.

"You've been really quiet. Like...abnormally so. What's wrong?" He asked. His dark obsidian eyes staring into mine unwaveringly.

"Nothing" I lie, almost tempting fate. One of Fang's many talents it telling when people are lying, in particular me.

"It's nothing" I reply as the hotel door opens, giving me the chance I need to maybe let him drop this. Do I want to pour out my heart to this guy? No FREAKING WAY!

I grab my bags and turn right out of the elevator heading to our room. It's 4 in the afternoon. We decided to wait and make absolutely SURE Thomas would be through teaching so we are giving it a few hours. I pick the key out of my pocket and slide it into the door motioning Fang to go first. He set his bags down in the closet and move to shut the door while I set down my bags. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and started washing my hands and face and neck. My dirty skin tight jeans and ripped black t-shirt were pretty worn out. I put the towel down to inspect the cuts on my face from the glass breaking in that gun fight. And the dark circles under my eyes from little to no sleep at all.

I looked in the mirror to see Fang in a dark hunter green t-shirt and clean jeans. His sunglasses removed and his thick, dark, curly hair ruffled as if he has run his fingers through it. I just stood there looking at him, light tears sliding down my face.

"Ssshhhhh, Max." He whispers as he takes me in his arms, pulling me close and tight to his body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just stood there letting him hold me for a bit. "I know it's been really really hard these few days, but we're ok. We're fine." He said in a sincere, caring tone. His voice full of truthful emotion.

"I know...it's just..." I began as I pulled him tighter to me, breathing the smell of him. It's almost as if Fang knew what I was trying to say by pulling him to me..it's almost as if he knew every emtion that was running through my head. Every thought, every feeling,...and every desire. He unwrapped himself from me and drug me out into the main room. I stood there looking at him with a look of bewilderment. He pulled me close to him and pushed his body tightly to mine, kissing my mouth. I could feel his lips trembling with emotion.

"Max...you could have died..we could lose one another at.." I didn't give him the chance to speak. I was scared, afraid, sad, I felt betrayed after everything CIAI had done to me...to us. I kissed him more sincerely right then than I had ever kissed anyone. He pulled me over to the bed and held me there, kissing me. We laid there just enjoy the silent company of one another.

Because we know that at any time...it might end.


	8. Thomas and Trouble

_ **MAX'S POV**_

It's about 8:30 p.m. and the whole gang is heading over to Thomas's house. He may have some idea of what we can do to stop ITEX and CIAI or at least get enough evidence to expose them. I never thought in my life I would be cashing in favors from old friends for something like this. I guess it just goes to prove that life goes by quickly and it is never predictable..ever.

Speaking of predictable, Fang and I still didn't get a chance to talk...we both just fell into a relaxing light sleep, which we both needed. But still...I would love to have some closure about this whole tricky situation. After all, he and I are treading on thin ice with this whole thing. I stare out the car window looking at all the tall buildings, the sun set brilliantly accentuating the outlines of the buildings to where the shadows looked haunting. The lights along the river beds were due to come on any minute. It was a beautiful night out. I just wished Fang and I had time to stop and enjoy it, together. But we don't and that is life for us right now.

_**NUDGE'S POV**_

"So..how well do you know Thomas?" I asked Max. I know she said they were friends from college but I think there is something more to it than that. And I really am curious to find out if my hunch is right. Max doesn't seem to have heard my question so I repeate my self even louder, "Sooo Max? How WELL do you know Thomas?" I asked again. It took a second for her to answer but she finally did.

"Um..pretty well." She answered. But I could hear a slight tone of annoyance which only further fueled my curiosity.

"Define pretty well.." I said.

"Close friends.." Max replied.

"How close?" Fang asked looking over.

_**MAX'S POV**_

WHY? WHY? Does Nudge always feel the urge to pry RIGHT where I don't want her to? She knew I didn't want to answer that question..yet she kept persisting.

"He was my..um..boyfriend at one point. We both decided we wanted different things with our lives so we split up. It was a mutual agreement and so we have been just friends since then." I say. I can see Fang looking at me and then out the window from the corner of my eye. Iggy turns on to Weathertop Avenue and heads for the 1700 block as I told him to. I hoped we would get there soon and get this over with. We pull into the driveway of a small dark green house that is locate slightly outside downtown in a middle class neighbor that is eerily quiet. We all pile out of the car and head up to the door. I knock three times and anxiously wait. I can hear footsteps make their way to the door as my heart rate increases slightly. It's been years since I have seen the guy. I hope he is glad to see me. We didn't call before hand because we couldn't risked us being tracked of them getting to Thomas and hurting, if not killing, him. Isn't life thrilling at times? I hear the front unlock and swing open. I turn to see a tall man in black rimmed glasses, mint green shirt, and long khaki pants, unshaved with ruffled light brown. This is exactly how I remembered Thomas. Except now he is even more attractive.

"MAX! Wha...why..you are here.." he says. A rather shocked expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I am. Long time no see." I replied with a small smile. He look at Fang, Iggy, and Nudge and then to me.

'So I am guessing this is not a social call" He says raising an eyebrow and sighing. Gosh I've missed him.

"Nope." I say pushing past him and into the house, motioning the others to follow me. "It's not" I say spinning to face him, "We are in trouble and need some..help".

"You never could stay out of trouble could you?" He asks.

"Are you surprised?" I asked winking at him. Yes, yes I am flirting. It's helping me to relax.

"So..what can I do to help?" He asks. So we tell him everything AFTER we swore him to complete and utter secrecy. Fang had doubts about trusting him with everything but I think it is partly because he is jealous. Good. Maybe that will push him into talking about the giant elephant in the room. We told Thomas about ITEX and CIAI competing, betraying us, and trying to kill us. Then he sat there sort of stunned for a few minutes.

"Civilians.." Fang said in a condescending tone. I shot him a glance that read 'I will bury you alive..and dance on your grave'. So he shut up.

"Well...the best I can tell you would be to try and expose them. Even if I had the skills to access their computers, which I don't, I still couldn't.." He said rubbing his forehead. "You would have to use one of THEIR own computers or else you'll breach their system security and they would be knocking on my front door within minutes. I'm sorry Max, but there is really nothing I can do to help you. I wish there was but there isn't. But I'm glad you thought of me. I wonder what happened after..well..you know." He said shooting me a sympathetic, yet understanding look.

"Thanks." I said getting up and giving him a hug and a light kiss on me the cheek. "You've done more than you'll ever know." I said getting up and making my way to the door. There was no need for us to stay here any longer putting him in jeopardy. Everybody bid him their farewells and got in the car and headed back to the hotel. This was a dead end and waste of our time. But at least we were away from CIAI. All I wanted to do was go back to the hotel and crash. I stared out the window until we pulled up to the front door. Iggy let us out while he and Nudge went to park the car. Leaving Fang and I alone. I started to walk in the hotel and towards the elevator with Fang hot on my heels. The unspoken tension between us was building. He and I spoke not a word from Thomas's house to here. There probably going to be a fight when we got up to the hotel room..there was no way out of it. He and I got in the elevator and he slammed the button for our floor I scooted to the other side of the elevator as he paced back and fourth.

Finally, after what felt like an hour the elevator dinged telling us this was our floor. I put my hands in my jacket and my head down and walked to our door waiting for Fang to unlock our door so I could get in and let the lecture begin. Fang stuck the key and let me only to slam the door behind us. Jerking off his jacket as he pushed past me...I could see that flames in eyes almost as if there were actually flames in his glassy obsidian eyes. Boy he is mad.

"Well...?" I asked turning to him and folding my arms. If he wanted to do play this game I wold play.

"What the heck was that?" He yelled throwing his hands up exasperated with me.

"What was what?" I asked, pretending I have no idea what he is talking about.

"You KNOW what I'm TALKING ABOUT, Max! Don't play games with me! I could see what was going on with you and Thomas..you hanging all over him. Acting like I wasn't in the room. What WERE you doing? Huh?" He shouted taking an abrupt step towards me, his jaw clenched. I raised my eyebrow and take one step towards him.

"Why should you care? I'm not your property. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm just a toy you use when you're lonely or bored and then you put me right back on the shelf and dust me off from time to time!" I shouted at him as I turn around and am fixing to leave.

"Is that what you think?" He asks suddenly silently, head hanging, with his hands in his jean pockets lifting his head to look at my back as I walk away. His words stop me dead in my tracks.

It's how I certainly feel, Fang." I say turning around raising my eyebrow. "You kiss me and look at me sometimes in a way that makes me feel like", I can feel my voice going away because I'm choking back tears, "I can't...breath. But every time I think we are getting to a point where we can talk about things you hush me or crawl back into your shell. I love you, Fang. But I can't live like this..."

"Max.." he says trying to cut me.

"Fang, let me finish. We could die any day. Any one of us could die but I am willing to try and make this work but I can't do that if you don't stop backing away from me. I need a yes or a no from you, not a 'yes' when it's convenient and a 'no' when you decide it's the right thing. I need a concrete answer. NOW." I demand, not bothering to hide the pain, fear, and agitation carved on my face. I can slowly feel the tears running down my face.

_**FANG'S POV**_

I stood there in shock. I had no idea this was bothering Max. I stood there thinking and then I realized this WAS my fault. I had been shutting her out, keeping her in the dark. Then I had a really startling realization, I loved her too. I needed her. I couldn't live without holding her in my arms, pulling her dirty blond hair out of her face, staring into her green eyes, listening to her breath in the silence of night. How could I have caused her so much anguish? So much pain? I must be such a fool to have not seen this coming.

It pained me to see her standing there the tears streaming down her face, her green eyes looking so sad, she looked as if I had riped her heart out with my bare hands. S I walked towards her and brought her into a secured embrace as she rested her head into my chest and sobbed. I rubbed her neck and whispered into her ear...

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry. I love you. I never knew I was causing you this pain." I said pulling her close to me. Max looked up at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

_**MAX'S POV**_

Fang leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. All of my worrying, anger, and frustration melted away. I felt like the happiest person alive at the moment. I pulled him down to me and kissed him roughly and then backed him against kissing him passionately. I decided to live from day to day and plan on that we'll still be alive. After, life is so very uncertain that that is all you can do. Fang kissed my neck softly.

"Fang? I love you." I moaned as he picked me up and pulled me to him.

** Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this! I just went back to TX for a like a month and a half and then went on a long trip with 11 friends! It was a blast! I hope you are all enjoying Summer! Reviews, questions, and comments are indeed welcome!**


	9. An Alliance and the New Order

A dark skinned, tall man of about 5'11 walked down the dauntingly quiet sidewalk of Belknap street after having stepped off the late night bus. He kept a consistent stride, hoping to discreetly reach his destination quickly while carefully scanning the dimly lit perimeter to make sure he was not being followed by anyone. His senses were on high alert. He saw steam coming out of vents, he could hear water running in the drainage pipes beneath the city street. It was about 1:20 a.m. and all the bars were open, but to his luck, not a single soul was outside. He could hear city noises of far off buses, rattling metal, music from the bars, the humming of the illuminated signs hanging randomly on either side of the street. All of these were normal noises one might hear when venturing out this late in the city...but this stranger had his mind on much more serious matters that any little noise at all made his skin crawl. He had to stop them no matter what the cost. He stood to lose everything he had worked for if he didn't. And if he failed, the cost would not only be his life's work, but his family's jobs and lives too. The people he worked for would not let him get off so easily again and he knew that. The regents were not going to be so forgiving twice. The stakes were getting higher as time wore on. The pressure to get back what he had lost was greatly wearing on him. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat properly. But he wasn't about to show the Regents, as they called themselves, how scared he was. He would do anything to get them back. Even if it meant temporarily working alongside his rival.

_ "I can fix this", _he thought to himself. _"The Regents will never care how I do this as long as it gets done"_ he justified to himself. He quickened his slightly as he stuck his hands in his tan raincoat pockets, pulling the coat closer to him. He turned right into a dark alley, suddenly feeling as if ice had enveloped his whole body, but that was only his nerves getting to him. He walked about half-way down the shadowy alley and waited. He hoped he wasn't being led on. He would pay greatly if he was. But after all, his rival stood to lose as much, if not more than, he did. So it was in their best interests for both party's to show he reasoned out as he continued waiting. An hour passed as he stood there, listening intently to every noise. Dogs barking, crickets chirping, the occasionally drunk walking passed every now and then. He was just about to give up and leave when he heard a familiar voice speak from behind him, making him even more on edge.

"Hello Vance, old friend. I see you accepted my proposal after all." Spoke a slightly shorter man, light cigar in hand. He wore a dark over coat and a gray hat, for it was very chilly and humid.

"Hello, Hammond. I figured it is in our better interests to work together, for the greater good you know."

"Well, I figured it was the least I could do for an old friend such as yourself. Especially after you let them slip through your fingers like that. It was a poor mistake Vance." Hammond remarked. He felt as scared as Vance did. Because he too would have to pay dearly if Max and the others were not brought back.

"I don't see how this is my fault in particular. But let's not dwell on the past. Let's get down to business." replied Vance coolly. He knew it was his fault, but he wasn't going to show his despair or embarrassment to Hammond. Not in a million years.

"We traced them to Texas. Max apparently cashed in an old favor from a college friend of hers." He continued.

"We will keep tabs on her. Let the grown ups handle the rest. We will speak again, old friend" Hammond said as he turned and walked off into the dark shaded part of the alley. Vance then regretted ever agreeing to such a preposterous idea in the first. What would the Regents say now?

__"I want them DEAD! Is that too much for your brain comprehend Mazith? DEAD! They went to Texas to visit an old friend of this Max's. They are staying at the Sheridan hotel. Get your ass down there and get them. IS IT THAT TO COMPLICATED FOR YOU TO HANDLE?" Shouted Jack Hammond as he slammed his fist violently down on the desk in front of him causing the lamp shade to sway slightly.

"No sir. Consider it done." Mazith said, no emotion escaping his lips. His dark brown eyes radiating fear. His dark curly hair pushed back out of his sweaty face. He was tall and lean. Considered quite attractive to most ladies he encountered.

"And it shall be, or else on YOUR HEAD BE IT!" Hammond exclaimed. He stood up and made his way around the dark mahogany desk, over the dark red carpet, and to the door motioning for Mazith to leave. "I hope this won't interfere with your wedding plans." He continued, putting his hand lightly on Maziths chest and looking him straight in the eye, "we wouldn't want anything to upset your lovely bride."

Mazith looked over, eyes coldly piercing Hammond's gaze, a drop of sweat running down his face, "It won't." He said. Leaving the cold, cryptic office behind with a galloping stride. He knew that this so called 'Flock' were out to kill and destroy the Regents that he swore to protect and that he must stop them. The Regents business was their own and he knew better than to poke his nose where it did not belong. _"But what could they possibly have done to anger Hammond so?" _He thought to himself as he headed to the elevator. They must be a pretty dangerous gang if he was called in. He had received many long years of military and private training in self-defense and he was one of the top men Itex had. For them to call him in it must be pretty serious. He pushed the elevator to the top floor so he could begin Operation Saturn immediately. Nothing was going to tarnish his well protected reputation OR his wedding plans. He would see to that. Mazith reached the armory and packed on a variety of weapons ranging from knives, to shot guns, to hand guns, to night-vision goggles. Then he immediately proceeded to call up a team that was armed and ready to go at a moments notice. Itex had teams constantly armed and ready to fight at any moment because it could mean life or death for the Regents and that was what he swore to give if necessary, his life. They took shifts 24/7 in case of an immediate emergency. Every fighter clothed with black body armor and weapons hidden in various places on their person. He and a team of seven men came running up to a helicopter waiting to transport them from D.C. To Texas. It was going to be a long night.

_**MAX'S POV**_

I jerked up from a sound sleep surveying the dark room around me. Suddenly, I didn't feel safe. I sat up completely and looked around only to see a dark outline of a desk, two chairs, and the crack where the curtains met. I then looked down at Fang who looked relaxed for the first time in weeks. Was the stress finally getting to me or was my urge to run legit? Something you need to know about me. I get vibes. I used to get feelings of things being upset, out of place, when I was a little girl. Then they went away. But these last few weeks with Itex and CIAI on our trail they have become strong again. And tonight I was getting the strongest vibe I have ever felt. I tried to ignore it and laid back down to go to sleep. No way in hell was I going to wake Fang up over me being paranoid. He, Iggy, and Nudge needed all the rest they could get after these past weeks and so did I. My mind drifted on to everything that had happened since we left CIAI. Things were starting to sink in. I had no home. No job. Barely any friends I could trust. We were running out of money. We have no plan on how to stop Itex and CIAI. We don't even have a relatively decent laptop with which to gain information.

I was tired. I just wanted to give up and get to sleep for one night. I suddenly wished I was back in college with Thomas. Happy, safe, secure, well rested...and then suddenly that seemed like a million years ago. A million years since I saw my family happily together. My parents laughing and smiling at one another, Ella happy and bouncing around the house causing mischief as she always did..and Dylan. Dylan and I laughing together, talking together, crying to one another when something went wrong. I missed my old family and I missed my best friend. I would have, at that moment, given anything to never have heard of Itex or CIAI or anything like that ever again. I wiped the tears from my face that had begun their long journey down my cheek and curled up in Fang's side, wrapping his arm around me. I bent down to kiss his arm lightly when I felt him stir beside me and moan a little.

"Max? What are you doing?" He slurred. Fang removed his arm from me and propped himself up on left shoulder facing me.

"I..couldn't sleep. Bad dreams." I said. I felt kind of bad because I did not mean to wake him but at the same time I was glad he was awake so I wasn't alone. His arm reached out and caressed my cheek lightly sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry.." he said as leaned in to kiss me. Fang tried to pull away after a few seconds but I wouldn't let him. I was tired and I was scared. I touch my lips lightly to kiss then pushed him down beneath me and started kissing his neck. I could hear a slight sigh escaped from his mouth. I pushed his dark hair back and kissed his lips again. I could feel a slight smirk plant itself firmly on his mouth.

"It must have been a pretty bad dream huh?" He asked and I nodded. I finally just laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I finally felt I could get an ounce of sleep for once. Because I never know when it might be my last.

In a dark room filled with a round table and 13 chairs sat the head of the New Order. A group of men joined together for one cause. The confinement and study of human beings and animals. They hoped to create a super strength army that could wipe out all other armies in the world. They were out for power, money, and control and they would stop at nothing to get it. A light shone in the middle of the room but yet even it was so dim they could only make out the outline of one another.

"David, I am greatly ashamed of you. You told me you had this under control. What happened? We stand to lose a great deal because of you." demanded Charles, an older man of about 70 years of age. He was a bit heavy and white hair. His trademark was constantly being seen smoking a cigar. "I was born into this New Order and I have sworn to protect and defend our cause. And now because of you. Everything we have worked for is challenged. What have you to say?" He continued.

"I—I-will fix it. I tried to keep it from getting out but I.." David stuttered. This man of about 57 years old was more terrified at this very moment than he had been in all of his life. He was directly responsible for CIAI and everything that happened there he answered for before anyone else. That flock was going to cost him his life. His own carelessness was going to cost him his life.

"No...you won't fix it. You have done enough to hurt our cause. Soon, you won't be able to hurt it anymore." spoke Rupert. He was never seen and always stayed in the shadows. He was the man behind the curtain so to speak. David arose from the table and ran out into the spotlight. Turning and looking at every dark rimmed shadow of the men who now held his life in their hands. Panic filled his heart and his voice began to tremble as he spoke.

"I'm sorry! Just one more chance! I beg you! Please! Don't do this!" David pleaded. He had brown hair and green eyes and was quite chubby. Sweaty ran down his wrinkled, red face and onto his blue business shirt. He stood there holding the gaze of the shadows that were Charles and Rupert.

"Alright. We forgive you." said Rupert. David felt his nerves calm just a little. He was safe. He had another chance to make it right. To save the cause he so desperately believed would lead to the enlightenment of humanity. Then all of the sudden, he felt a knife stab his back right into his left kidney and cut deep into his spine. "Your sacrifice will only further our cause." David felt the life draining from his body as he slowly fell to the floor of the quickly darkening room. He felt no pain, fear, or emotion of any kind as he saw his entire life flash white before his eyes. His first admittance into this sacred brotherhood when he was 21. The birth of his first child, the death of his wife...then the room in which he was now dying came clear to his view. He let a painful hiss escape his lips as he fell over lifeless on the floor. Charles stood up looking at the lifeless body laying in a pool of blood.

"David kept his oath to the end. To protect and defend The New Order. And now we shall continue to fight. To perfect humanity. To rid it of all it weaknesses." Rupert said as he joined Charles in standing. Ten other men stood and bowed to one another as they left the dark meeting room. The New Order would create equality, perfection. There was to be no rich, no poor. No cultural differences. It would be one perfect world. One group of elite men would rule everything. Rupert saw the big picture forming in his mind as he left that room. "_But we must take small steps"_ he reminded himself. "_Start at the bottom. With this so called flock. And from there we can fix the mistakes that were made."_

_**Hey guys! Whatcha think? Read and review please! I hope you all enjoyed your Summer as much as I did! :)**_


End file.
